The Art of Anesthesia
by Nearisdasmarts
Summary: Yato realizes Yukine is deeper than just a snotty kid. Emotions are stirred and things are said. Rated M mostly language and some sexual situations Inspired by SayWeCanFly and personal emotions. Pre- aragato series.
1. Angst?

Yukine sighed and looked up at the ceiling of hiyori's brothers room. He was lonely, and the silence was driving him mad. Hiyori went to bed a couple hours ago and he figured she'd be out cold by now. Yukine crawled out of the bed and walked up to the large window he kept open to let in the moonlight. It was a nice night, and the phantoms had been rather low key recently.  
A shadow moved in the corner of his eye. Yukine automatically put up a fight stance curious if some shitface burglar was really going to try to break in.  
"whatcha gonna do, punch me?" Yato whispers in Yukine's ear from behind. Much to Yato's surprize, Yukine delivered and decked yato square in the face.  
"Haha nice reflexes small fry" Yato's nose began to bleed and he chuckled. "Oh shit, yato you can't do that. I'm so sorry." Yukine grammed some tissues from the bedside and tended to yato.

"Really? Don't use the tissues to juice your dick into on my face idiot" Yukine pushed the tissues on his face harder in response. "I'm not a perv like you stupid…" Yukine's face flushed red. "..I don't do that kind of stuff." Yato sat on the bed, his face clear of blood. "Ohhh. That's why you're so weak around Hiyori all the time, you're a virgin." It was a joke but yukine was obviously offended by his comment. " Fuck off man, I died at 16. I wasn't exactly planning on being a baby daddy either, and it's not even Hiyori you shitface..." I"I...uh" Yukine hadn't meant to say that last part. Yato looked down. He crossed a line and hurting Yukine ment hurting himself. " How is it not hiyori, she's the only female you even talk to." Yukine winced. The pain reflected on yato and it was deep. That wasn't a pain that would blight him, it was a pain that broke his heart.  
"You don't know anything so stop acting so fucking tough yato!" Yukine got up and pushed Yato away from him as hard as he could. " I hate you, you're such an ignorant selfish asshole!" Yukine bolted out the door and disappeared into the dark night of Japan.

Author's note: SO I was actually considering finishing the story here. Just, an agonizing cliffhanger, but here I am still going. I've been really low key recently because holidays are a rough time for me and now they are over, and i'm still just as sad and single as ever, I decided maybe writing a story would get my mind off things.  
So here's my first publishing of 2016.

-


	2. Lonely

p id="docs-internal-guid-d9c7f7ec-0f39-2bb3-7bd6-bba5e40e0c87" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Yukine sat under a large tree in a field. A cold gust blew and he shivered. A tear rolled down his cheek. Yukine hissed as it stung like a bee. Then another one fell.. and another one../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" I just. need someone, to understand!" Yukine leaned back on the tree to see the night sky. Yukine felt tired, it's the first time he's cried so hard since he died. He felt like a rock was pulling him under the waves of the ocean. He could see the top, the shore, the people playing and having fun on the beach while he was drowning. No one cares, he thought to himself. He let his head dangle and quickly blacked out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""YUKINEEE" Yato called out. "YU-KI-NEEE" Yato sat on the on the tie up meant for cattle and sighed. "Maybe he did just need space. That kid is more emotional then a girl on her period." Yato stood and turned to head back when he saw a shape in the distance. A younger person sitting beneath a tree. Yato tried jogging but the distance was way more than he thought so he ran to the limp boy. ""Ugh, Yukine you will catch a cold if you fall asleep here." The moonlight reflected on his face and made him look pale. Yukine also seemed to have a light blush. Yato blushed. "Cute little twerp, you're so cold and don't even know it." Yato leaned down to pick the boy up. Yatos face flushed bright red when he caught a wiff of Yukine's essence. It smelt like lavender and something sweet, something yato never knew much of asides from Nora.. the smell of sex and love. SUrly for this boy nothing more than raging hormones. Yato's lips had meet Yukine's before he even knew what he was doing. It felt nice to yaot. Soft and gentle. Yato pulled back and gasped. " I just fucking kissed a fucking kid what this is bad what would hiyori say arn't I in love with Hiyori FUCKK!" Yaot picked up Yukine and threw him over his shoulder and booked it back to the house. "Yato…" Yukine woke up in confusion. " why are you carrying me?" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A little before they got to the house Yato put Yukine down. "Yukine.. Listen, I know you're still feeling lost and sad and lonely, but I need you. I'm not.." Yato coughed and his voice quivered." Ugh." "I.. I'm not saying that I DO like. LOVE you,.. But I" Yato turned and spoke under his breath. " I like you too much you need to stay mine because I care and love you." /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Yato turned and walked into the building hoping Yukine wouldn't freak out on him. He sat in the vacant kitchen and waited. Yukine trailed in after. " Yato, I.." Yato looked up at him. " Yato, you are my master. I will love you eternally." Yukine grabbed Yato's track suit collar and collided lips./spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Thank you." Yukine turned and headed up the stairs. He knew he wouldn't be lonely. Not anymore./span/p 


End file.
